In the Spotlight
by Sheainwa
Summary: Mello is a stuck-up pop star, who really doesn't want to share the spotlight, going to the extreme of sabotaging his competition. Matt is a movie star, who is working on being a singer. Matt sees Mello as a whiny brat, Mello sees Matt as a rival. Can they survive going on tour with each other, or will they drive each other crazy? MattxMello AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Death note AU fic! This idea has just been bouncing in my head for a week and driving me insane. So i finally wrote it. I don't think anyone has done this yet, if you have, I'm sorry! Also, an amazing story called 'A Game-Changer' is being written by an amazing author who goes by Katyuana, so please go check it out and leave her a nice review. Anyways... enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: IT ISN'T MINE!m**

"Light!"

"Liiiiiight!"

"Liiiii-"

"Mello! Shut up! I've been gone for two minutes. I'm your manager, not your slave!" A very annoyed Light Yagami fumed. He had been working for Mello as his manager, and part-time beat friend, for the past two years.

The pop star in question, Mello, laid sprawled out on the couch, casually flicking through yet another teen magazine with him on the cover. His leather vest was replaced with a large black t-shirt, and his long blonde hair pulled up into a loose ponytail.

"Light, you know I hate waiting, and hot chocolate doesn't take that long to make. You're very slow, have I ever said that before? You're lucky that you don't piss me off, or you would've been fired years ago." Mello said in a sing-song tone, throwing down the magazine and grabbing another to look for more pictures of himself. He chuckle in delight upon finding a large fold-out picture of himself in cosplay.

"Alright, for starters, I'm the reason you are famous. If you fire me, I can guarantee you will be homeless within a year. And it does take a while to make hot chocolate if I'm on the phone!" The brunette hissed, stomping up to Mello and pulling the magazine out of his hands, "Sometimes I wish I said no when asked me to be your manager!"

"But you couldn't say no, because you love me!" Mello said, only paying half attention to Light, while grabbing another magazine off the pile and looked back to Light, "And because you're always broke and I offered you twenty-five percent." Mello mumbled the last part. He was telling the truth, after all, Light did not know how to spend money. Rumor was, once he had bought a mini TV, just to throw it away later that night.

Light just sighed, running his hand through his hair. True, Mello was his best friend, but the whole pop-star-girls-will-die-just-to-have-a-lock-of-you r-hair thing changed him. He was more childish, now, he didn't like to share the spotlight and hated loosing. Of course, this didn't stop Light from giving him a hard time, but he really did miss his old friend. Or at least the friend that could make his own hot chocolate.

Mello saw that Light had the look he always got when he was thinking in his eyes, and turned back to the magazine. He smile slightly, noticing the title, he had done a cover shoot for them last month. The blond looked down, expecting to come face-to-face with his own smile. To his shock, Mello saw another boy. Who was not blond. Or wearing leather. Or even Mello, at all.

"What the he-?! Wha-?! Light!" Mello yelled, snapping Light out of his thoughts, holding a magazine up to his face, "What is this?! You said I was going to be on the cover of TeenBeat! Who the hell is this?!"

"Uhh..." Light stared at magazine. It obviously was not Mello on the cover of this magazine. A boy with messy red hair and a striped shirt stood in his place. He had- are those goggles?- covering his eyes, and he was smiling like he knew something that nobody else knew, like he had some big secret that everyone was just dying to know. Light was surprised, to say in the least, TeenBeat had been begging to do photo shoot with Mello for months now. For them to give him up, for some kid with over-sized glasses, was unthinkable.

Light regained his composure and studied the page. "Ah, it's 'The Rising Star: Matt Havoc.' Apparently he's starred in some movies, just finished a TV show and is starting on his music career." Light read from the page.

Mello snorted, "Matt Havoc? What kind of name is that?"

"A stage name, idiot. You have no right to talk about those, Meeelllloooo" Light teased, dragging out his name, just to make his point.

"Hey! My name is perfectly fine!" Mello fumed, "Anyways, Light! Why is he on the cover instead of me?! You did arrange for me to be on the cover, didn't you?" He asked, venomously.

"How should I know?" The manager shrugged.

"It's your job!"

Light and Mello just glared at each other. Neither of them breaking eye contact. They did this a lot, when they ran out arguments, stare each other down until one of them gave in. The ice blue and the dark brown clashing dangerously, as if they would get in a fight. They were both smart enough to know not to fight, it always ended in a tie, and they couldn't go around bruised and battered when Mello had to take photo shoots and Light had to look presentable.

Light gave in, first, when his cell phone rang. "Ah-Hello?"

Light turned and walked out of the room, nodding occasionally. Mello turned his attention back to the offending magazine, focusing only on the redhead on the cover. From the malicious smile on his face you could easily guess what he was thinking about. He glared at the magazine a little longer before throwing it across the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, slightly.

'Who does he think he is? Acting like he is so hot! Ugh, I hate conceited people.' Mello thought. He did hate losing, after all, and this was considered a big blow to his pride. Having someone else chosen instead of him, he hated being second above anything else.

Mello had a major superiority complex. Matt Havoc was not someone Mello was going to give in to. He wouldn't even settle for a tie. There was only enough spotlight for one teenage pop star and Mello sure as hell wasn't going to lose.

Then Light came back in, dropping the phone back on the receiver and turned to Mello.

"Mello, guess who that was." He said in a monotone.

"Ugh, was it Near? Cause I didn't break his stupid robots, again!" Mello wrinkled his nose, in distaste.

Light broke out in a smile, "No! It was Teru Mikami! You're going on tour!"

"Light, you are the best manager...EVER!" Mello yelled, wrapping his arms around the brunette

"One catch..." Light mumbled through Mello's suffocating grip.

"I should have known..." Mello moaned, mood switching instantly. He flopped back down on the couch, expecting the worse. Knowing Teru Mikami he was probably going on tour with Misa-Misa, or something.

Light covered his face with his hands, to block the punch that was sure to come. " You have to go on tour with somebody... Matt Havoc."

And suddenly Misa-Misa didn't seem so bad.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*

'The room was dark, except for the light of the television in the center of the room. Loud sound effects were bouncing through the rooms, accompanied by the occasional fizz of a newly opened soda or the crunch of a chip bag. A young man sat,

hunched over and far too close to the TV. He was mashing the buttons on the game controller and swearing now and again.

The features of his face were barely visible in the glow of the screen. His vibrant red hair hung in his face, overlapping with his goggles. The black and white long sleeved shirt was rolled up slightly and he was bent over, elbows pressing hard into his knees.

Just then the door opened just a crack and another figure was visible. It began to move forw-'

The light flicked on, "Ew, Matt-kun. Your room is a mess."

"Aw, L... I was just getting to an interesting point!" Matt whined.

"Matt-kun, I'm afraid I don't follow. Interesting point of what?" L asked.

Matt shook his head, "Never mind. I was just thinking." The redhead sighed and switched back on is video game. He effortlessly passed through the level, it wasn't hard, even video games had begun to lose his interest. He had even been trying narrate his life to make it more interesting, before L walked in.

"Matt-kun? Matt-kun? Did you hear me? You're room looks like a tornado blew through. When you play those games, you might as well be blind to the world," The man in the door frame repeated.

"Ah, sorry, L," The redhead pause his video games, "I was just destroying some twelve year-olds." He said with a chuckle. Matt looked around, his room was wreck. Cans and bottles littered the floor, while wrappers were gathering around his feet, Matt even swore he saw a rat dash under the bed. If only his fan girls saw this mess, his 'Havoc Army' as they called themselves would probably disband on the spot. But he really couldn't care less, this was his gaming cave, as L so fondly called it, and he'd be damned to give it up for screaming teenage girls.

"It's rather sad how much enjoyment Matt-kun gets from that," L said in his dull monotone.

"Well, I've run out of things to do," Matt said with a shrug, "Acting and singing can't keep me entertained forever, and it was this or I take up modeling, which seems unbearably boring."

"I have to agree that singing does get old," L nodded in agreement, he would have been convincing if Matt hadn't been able to hear the sad undertone of his words. Of course, he would know. L had been the biggest rock star in the world, for years. He had lost his parents to a fire set by vicious haters, and he instantly quit to start taking care of his younger brothers, Beyond and Near. That didn't stop him from helping Matt, though. He had seen his talent and taken him up as his manager. But even Matt could tell how much L missed being on stage.

"So, L, you have entered my domain. You normally make an effort to stay at least eight feet away from my room, what's going on? Did my old man finally die?" Matt asked, sounding strangely eager at that question.

L sighed and rubbed his forehead, "No, Matt-kun, your father is very much alive," Matt let out a sigh of disappointment, "I have some good news. Come, let's have some cake and we can talk.

Matt followed L out of his room and down the hall, careful not to step on any of Near's toys or anything B owns that might do more damage to him then he could do to it. Matt had lived with L, B, and Near since his father kicked him out nearly two years ago. They had practically adopted him, and with all his quirks, he fit in perfectly.

The four lived in a huge mansion. Matt lived in the West Wing, while L took the North Wing, Near had the East Wing and B lurked in the basement. Leaving the South Wing open for guest rooms, and the kitchen and such.

The pair passed by another robot of Near's on their way to the kitchen. Near often did spend time in Matt's wing. Matt would play video games with him when ever Near asked, so the two spent a lot of time together. In fact, the whole family doted on Near. Matt went out if his way to hang out with him, L bought him toys and such constantly, even B, in his own creepy way, would try to help him out.

They made it down the the kitchen, where Near was already at the table, stacking tarot cards.

Matt ruffled his hair, "Hey, little bro," he said enthusiastically.

Near looked up with wide dark eyes, staring dully, "Matt does remember we are not actually related, correct?"

"Course! But you are like my little brother, hence 'Little Bro'"

Near nodded and turned his attention back to his cards, stacking them to make different letters, a small smile on his face.

Matt turned his attention back to L, "So, L, what's so important that I had to be out of bed to hear it?"

"Matt-kun made the cover of TeenBeat." L smiled, showing Matt the magazine.

Matt stared in shock for a moment and then grabbed the magazine and shot up, staring at for a minute before clutching it to his chest and doing a victory dance that he normally reserved for only the hardest levels of his video games. He let out a loud "Whoop!" and spun around, before dropping the magazine and grabbing Near's arms and spinning him around, too. The white haired boy was light and Matt could easily lift him up off the ground. They spun around, Matt laughing and Near smiling, slightly.

L cleared his throat, "Er- Matt-kun, I would prefer Near's arms to remain in their sockets."

Matt let Near down, and smoothed his clothes down looking embarrassed. "Heh, sorry L, Near. I just got a bit excited." Matt laughed sheepishly, then he gasped a bit, "That's right! B owes me money! We made a bet, I said I would be able to be on a cover of a magazine by the end of the month." Matt turned and ran out of the kitchen leaving Near to rebuild his card tower and L to sit and eat his cake.

Matt ran down the hallways, to the steps to the basement. He pushed open the door, laughing a little at the sign, as he descended down the stairs. 'Do not enter. You are in B's territory, now. Violators will tortured, survivors will be offered jam.' It was just like B to try to scare people like that. But he wouldn't be himself without his odd quirks, so Matt could appreciate them. In fact, all of Matt's 'brothers' were a bit off, but that's probably why he loves them so much, he reasoned. And anywhere was better than living with his father. He gave a little shudder, he was grateful for L taking him in.

Somebody tackled Matt from behind pushing him to the ground. They hissed in his ear, "Didn't your read the sign?"

Matt just laughed, and rolled over, "Good to see you, too, B!" Beyond started to laugh a bit as well.

B looked exactly like L. From the pale skin to the messy black hair to the basic clothes. The only thing that was different was his eyes were red, not dark like obsidian. "So, Matty-boy, why are you down here?"

"I believe you owe me, B" Matt said. B just raised an eyebrow, pretending to be surprised. He wasn't really. They had this conversation every time Matt won a bet.

"I owe a lot of people a lot of things; specify."

"I appear to be on the cover of a magazine. You do remember our little bet?" Matt asked with faux innocence.

"Hmm. Sadly, yes. Can I pay you in jam? I'm a bit strapped for cash." B sighed. The redhead was not surprised, B never had money. He suspected it had something to do with his work. No body knew quite what B did and everyone was too scare to ask. Matt was positive it wasn't legal, though. Some nights he would come in late, covered in something that was definitely not jam.

"Aw whatever, go ahead. This will be my fourth jar of jam this month, you know." Matt replied, laughing.

B stood up and reached out a hand to the boy on the floor, helping him up. "Hey, are there any jelly donuts left? I'm gonna die soon if I don't eat!" Beyond complained.

Matt just laughed and nodded and the two walked back up to the kitchen, fighting about petty things, just for the sake of fighting. It was like a game for them: find something stupid, fight until someone gave up or L intervened and then repeat.

"It's natural!"

"Please, that color red? No way!"

"Do I need to prove it to you?"

"Go ahead you probably have, like, brown hair!"

L interrupted just as Matt reached for his fly. "Matt-kun, please keep your clothes on. B, Matt-kun's hair is very much natural."

Matt stuck out his tongue, childishly, to which B responded by punching him in the shoulder.

"Anyways, more good news," L said through a mouthful of cake, "Mr. Teru Mikami called. He wants you to go on tour."

Matt's eyes widened. A tour? He had just started singing. Of course even though he's was new, he still had millions of fans, he would be great on tour. He couldn't believe it. It must be to good to be true, he was half expecting L to yell 'Just Kidding!' and start laughing at him. Of course, L would never do that, but still...

Matt's eyes narrowed, normally you didn't go on tour alone. If it was that pop star, what's-her-name, Mira-Mira or something, going with him, he was going to explode. "Who else is going?" He asked carefully.

L picked the strawberry off his cake and plopped it in his mouth, "Mello, I believe his name is."

Near turned away from his tarot cards and spoke to Matt. "I know Mello. Our patches have crossed before in our lines of work. He is very self-confident but a bit self centered and envious. He does not like me much."

"Oh yeah!" B piped up, "You went to school with him, Near! Was he the one who gave you the black eye?"

"He was." Near nodded, "He was also the one who broke my rib and nose, and beat me up on multiple occasions."

Matt look turned from confusion to murderous. He didn't care who this Mello was, anymore. Anyone who would mess with his family was going to die a slow painful death, as far as Matt was concerned.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•

**Haha! Chapter one! I like Near, I really do! I want Matt to be all big brothery. It's cute! And Matt Havoc is just a stage name, because really how cool does Matt Jeevas sound for a new singer? Mello and a few others may be OOC, I thought if Kira wasn't around they would all act different. Anyways, review! Follow! Favorite! Flame! Anything you like!**

***Sheainwa***


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'm super excited! This took me a while to write so I hope it's good. I really like B in this story. I have an unhealthy Beyond addiction. Even my friends have noticed. It pretty bad. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish. Very much.**

"Aaaaargghhh!" Mello yelled, pulling on his hair.

Light walked into the living room, in the suite they shared. He was carrying a chocolate bar in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. The brunette tossed his friend the chocolate and sat down on the couch across from him.

"You seem to be in a worse mood than normal. What's up?" Light asked.

Mello unraveled the chocolate bar and bit into to it, angrily, "Matt fucking Havoc! That's what up!" Mello yelled, in between bites, "He's just so freaking perfect, huh?!"

"Lover's quarrel?" Light teased.

"Not in the mood, Light." Mello shoved another teen magazine in his face, "Look at this! Ugh! He is such a fake, it makes me want to join the mafia and kill something!" Mello fumed.

Light took the magazine from his best friend. It was opened to an interview. Light scanned the page. One of Mello's old friends, Linda, was the interviewer. She had interviewed Mello numerous times

' Linda: So, Matt, I know you just got into singing, and I have heard you write your own songs. Is it true?

Matt: Of course. I love writing songs. Hearing something on the radio and knowing you really put a piece of your heart into your music is the best feeling in the world.

L: So what's your inspiration for your music?

M: My family, for sure!

L: Aw, that's sweet. Who else is in your family?

M: Just my three brothers.

L: Oh, were you raised by them?

M: Kind of. I'm adopted, my oldest brother takes care of all of us. He's pretty much my hero.

L: Tell me about them. I was going to ask about role models but they seem to fall in that category.

M: Alright, my oldest brother is pretty awesome. He takes care of us and is probably my best friend. That's pretty sad, huh? *laughs* I had a pretty hard life before he adopted me so I'm pretty grateful. My middle brother is a little older than me. We fight a lot, for fun, of course! He is so funny and always has some comment. He also loses all of our bets! My youngest brother... Hm, he is probably the sweetest boy ever. At first he seems quiet and cold, but once you get to know him it's impossible not to love him!

L: Wow, Matt, that's so sweet! So I just heard you're going on tour soon! How do you feel?

M: About the tour, itself? Excited, nervous, like I'm going to throw up. You know, the usual.*laughs*

L: Well you will be on tour with the pop star, Mello. Are you excited to meet him?

M: ...Do you want the honest answer or the socially acceptable one?

L: Honest, please!

M: Fine. I'm not excited at all. He sounds like a stuck up brat who cares about nothing but himself, and I honestly hope I don't have to talk to him on tour-'

Mello slammed the magazine out of Light's hands. "He thinks I'm stuck up?! He is the one who is stuck up! See why I hate him?!"

Light sighed and grabbed Mello's shoulders to calm him down. "Mello, are sure you have never met him before? He sounded like he had a serious grudge against you."

"Never in my life!"

"Mello you can't hate him forever. You two are going on tour together." Light sighed again. He couldn't stand it when Mello got like this, he

was loud, pushy and annoying. Of course his next announcement wouldn't help..

"I sure as hell can hate him forever! I hope that bastard burns in hell! I'm never gonna talk to him!" Mello yelled, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish way.

"Then you're going to have to start hating me, too. I set you up to go out to lunch with him."

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•

Matt sat at a table in a busy cafe, staring at the door. He couldn't believe L had tricked him. He knew he was going to have to meet Mello eventually, but to have L actually act against him was completely unlike him.

'Traitor,' he scowled to himself.

This morning L had woken him up early, telling him to get dressed. When he had asked why L had told him that they had another interview and that it was extremely important. He had rushed around quickly and didn't even bring his gameboy. Matt had been more than surprised when L dropped him off at a cafe. He would have left by now, but L probably had at least six different people making sure he didn't. Matt regretted not bringing his games, he was bored out of his mind.

He remained at the table sipping some coffee, which probably wasn't coffee anymore considering all the sugar he put it in. Since living with L, B, and Near, he had taken up the love for sugar that was present in that family. Matt rested his head on his hands and watched the young family across the aisle. The baby was giggling, while the father and mother took turns cooing at him and feeding him.

He watched the young family a little longer, before they left. Matt turned to the old couple in front of him. They had to be at least eighty, but they were still laughing an having a good time.

Suddenly, some one was blocking his view. All Matt could see was a leather vest. He looked up and was glared down at by Mello.

"Oh, you're here. I thought you had bailed." Matt said in monotone.

Mello's eye visibly twitched, "Nope, I've...been..dying..to...meet..you," he gritted out, like he was reading from a script.

"Well? Are you going to stand their all day or sit down?"

Mello threw himself down in the booth across from Matt and just glared. The staring contest continued for a while, before Matt sighed in defeat. Mello really wasn't making it easy.

"So... It's obvious I don't want to be here, and it's obvious you don't want to be here. But I also can't leave, so unless you want the next hour to be hell, I suggest we play nice and then never talk again. Deal?" Matt said, fiddling with his goggle straps. The action seemed to bother Mello, but Matt couldn't care less.

Mello's eye twitched as he watched Matt play with the goggles. He couldn't stand it when people did things like that. He was practically about to rip the tinted plastic off the redhead's face.

"Deal," Mello agreed, "On one condition, take the friggin' goggles off. They make me want to kill myself!"

Matt looked shocked, a little bit. Nobody ever told him to take his goggles off. "Nuh-uh," he refused, "No way. I am not taking my goggles off for a complete stranger!"

"Yes, you are!" Mello hissed, leaning across the table to grab them. Normally he wouldn't be this insistent, but Matt seemed attached to the goggles and taking them away would (hopefully) make him angry and Mello was itching for a fight. Mello and Matt wrestles for the goggles, Mello grabbing and Matt swatting him away. Mello finally yanked them off Matt's head by pulling his hair up so he was leaning over the table, too. Mello sat back and admired his prize.

Mello never really noticed what the goggles looked like before. The rim was black, and the lenses were orange. Mello peered through them across the table, at Matt. The redhead's eyes were squeezed shut.

"Oi, open your eyes," Mello said, then began in a mocking tone, "You wanted to talk, right?"

Matt kept his eyes shut. "Give me my goggles!" He demanded.

Mello just laughed, cruelly, "Aw, why? Does Matt Havoc have a secret? Are you blind with out your goggles?"

Matt scowled, "Just give them back!"

Mello laughed again, then lashed out, grabbing Matt's hair again and pulling him across the table, "Open your eyes." Matt just squeezed them tighter. Mello growled.

"Open your friggin' eyes!"

"Make me!" Matt said, obviously not expecting Mello to try.

Mello could feel himself losing control. He backhanded Matt, his ring tearing a small gash across his cheek.

Matt's eyes flew open in surprise. He instantly wondered what the hell L was doing and why he hadn't came to help him yet. Then he realized his mistake. His eyes shut again but it was too late. Mello had a mix of smugness and surprise on his face. He had gotten a glimpse of Matt's eyes.

Matt reached across the table, blindly, pawing for a napkin to wipe up the blood on his face. Mello let Matt go and smirked, "Your eyes. I can see why you hide them," Mello got closer, "They're hideous. Two different colors? How ridiculously hilarious. Nobody would like those. Naturally ugly." Mello hissed. The blond felt victorious. Matt had slipped up, Mello had won.

Matt's eyes flew open, again, showing the blue and brown colors, at Mello's last sentence. The napkin he had been using to wipe away the blood fell, and Matt fell his eyes well up with tears. No, he wouldn't cry, for some stranger nonetheless. His father had said those exact same words to him every night, he would not cry because some blond priss with a sharp ring said the same thing. But all the same he was shaking, and the past ten years of repressing the memories made them all the worse to remember.

"Aw, what's wrong? Gonna go crying to your big brother?" Mello teased, with a malicious smile on his face.

"You don't get it." Matt accused, quietly, "You don't care about anything but yourself. I bet you were mad when you hit me. It made you feel better, but did you think about how badly it hurt me?! Do you hit other people like that?! Pull their hair and yell because they won't look at you?! Did you ever think that it may effect them?! What if they were suicidal or abused?! You could ruin a person! But I guess it wouldn't affect Mello, would it?!" Matt stood up and slammed his hands down on the table attracting the attention of the few people in the cafe, "You really are a spoiled brat. I'm leaving, I won't take anymore of your bullshit. But, Mello, if you ever come near me or my family, again, I will make sure you know just how much pain you could cause someone." Matt walked out of the booth and snatched his goggles out of Mello's hands before walking out, leaving Mello alone in the booth.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•

"Cancel the tour!" Matt slammed the door.

L blinked in surprise, looking up from his magazine, "Why would I do that, Matt-kun?"

"Mello! That's why!" Matt yelled.

"What did Mello do?" The dark haired man asked.

The heterochromic boy tilted his head to the side, looking rather confused, "Don't you know? Didn't your little spies inform you?" He asks in disgust.

L laughed, "Of course not, I had no spies. I told you there were so you wouldn't be tempted to leave."

Matt was silently fuming. He could have left?! And L wouldn't have known! But instead he put up with Mello. It had been embarrassing, and now not even L knew what happened.

The redhead sighed, "I'm going to bed," he mumbled. He couldn't stand to be around L right now. He looked up to L and would take any advice from him, but they were so different. Sometimes it just grated on his last nerve.

Matt turned and navigated his way through the halls and to his room. He slammed the door behind him, and flopped down on the bed. He picked up the controlled and turned on a good FPS (1). He began obliterating everything in his path.

Half an hour later, he realized he was mainly killing enemies that were blond, or had longer hair, or even resembled Mello in any way. He paused the game and thought back to earlier that day. Mello had spoken the exact same words his father had said.

_ 'Young Mail Jeevas cowered under his bed. Loud footsteps sounded up the stairs and down the hall. His father was still looking for him._

_ "Mail, Daddy's not done playin' yet!" He could hear his father call. Judging by his loud footsteps and slurred voice, he was very drunk._

_ Mail shivered and slunk farther under the bed. His father was coming towards his room._

_ "Mail~ why don't you come out? Daddy is the only one who loves such an ugly boy. I'm the only one who could accept such a naturally ugly boy." His father called._

_ Mail froze, before reluctantly crawled out from under the bed. He shuffled towards his father, in shame. His father grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, and slapped hard across the face. _

_ He leant down and hissed in Mail's ear, "Don't hide. I'm the only person who could love a useless ugly boy. I could kill you and nobody would care."_

_ Tears rolled down the young boys face, silently. His father landed another blow to his stomach and he fell to the ground. His chest and legs were kicked over and over. Mail screamed and cried as his ribs bruised. His father lifted his foot about to land a final blow on his head, when he fell to the floor. _

_ Mail looked up and saw a police officer standing over his father, taser in hand. Other men surrounded his father and grabbed him, pulling him and holding his arms behind his back. Another man, a teenager really, stepped forward and leaned down towards Mail._

_ "Hello," he spoke, "I'm L. You might know me as the singer, Ryuuzaki. Would you like to live me?" He asked gently. _

_ Mail was confused at the kindness in his voice. Nobody had talked like that to him before. He looked over to his father who was struggling with the police. Mail looked back to L, who was slightly smiling. _

_ Reluctantly, Mail nodded. His father looked shocked._

_ "M-Mail?! No, Mail! I'm the one who loves you! The only one! Tell them I don't abuse you!" He yelled._

_ L turned to him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Jeevas, but all evidence points to Mail's abuse. And seeing as you are no longer in position to be his guardian, I will be." L said without emotion. _

_ The older man shot Mail a poisonous look as he was pulled out. He spat in Mail's direction, "Naturally ugly." He hissed._

_ That day, Mail Jeevas died. He was pulled out of the house along with his father, leaving Matt in his place.'_

Matt buried his head in his hands, rubbing his hands on his eyes. He swore as he accidentally reopened the gash on his cheek. He got up ready to go down stairs and face the world, to grab medical supplies, but the door swung open instead.

B stood in the doorway, looking genuinely concerned. He walked over to Matt, and reached for his cheek. "Dude, you got cut up pretty good."

Matt was about to respond when Beyond leaned towards him. He tilted his head and ducked towards Matt's cheek. Matt felt a warm tongue running over the length of his cut.

"U-um, B-B, what the h-hell, man?" Matt stuttered turning a bit red.

B grinned. "Just checking. Your blood sucks. Naomi tastes much better. Yours is too bitter," B said, with a laugh.

"You know I love you to bits and everything but, seriously, you're creepy as hell." Matt shuddered. He pushed himself off the bed and moved towards the couch.

B remained on the bed, casually picking a bit of jam out from under his fingernails. "Ok, so L said you flipped out a little while ago. What was that about?"

Matt sighed, "Nothing, just that Mello-guy. He is such a jerk!" He growled, replaying his 'date' with Mello in his head.

"Was he the one who scratched you?!" Beyond suddenly sounded very serious.

"...yeah..."

B jumped up and began pacing the room, "Ok, where does he live?! He is SO dead!" He began mumbling to himself, "Alright, if I wipe the fingerprints... Slit his throat... Cut off his right arm... Or I could castr-"

"Ok, ok, ok! I get it! That's enough!" Matt said covering his ears. He got up to B and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Seriously," B huffed, "That guy thinks he had the right to hurt my baby brother!"

Matt laughed a bit, before cringing at the pain in his cheek, "I'm not a baby, Beyond!" Matt said, with a playful smack to B's arm.

The two sat in comfortable silence. Matt fiddling with his thumbs and B staring at the ceiling.

"You're not really gonna cancel the tour, right?" The dark haired boy asked, breaking the silence.

"...maybe.." Matt replied.

"But then he would win."

This captured Matt's attention. He turned to B, "What?!" He asked, rather excited.

"...I said he would win?"

"Yes!" Matt shot up off the couch, "This is what he wants! He wants me to quit! But I won't! I'll prove to him that he isn't so great! That I can be better! I'll win!"

B looked dumbstruck on the couch as Matt bent down to give him a quick hug, "Thanks! I'm gonna go talk to Near! Find out his weakness and stuff!" Matt yelled as he turned and ran out the door.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•

**Chapter 2! Just to clarify, B and Naomi will not be 'a thing' in this fic. I just added the thing about her blood cuz B is creepy, he would know. And poor Matty! Mello is so mean! Don't worry he won't stay this mean!**

**(1) FPS- first person shooter. Sorry if this is wrong, my friend is a gaming fanatic and constantly calls them that.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite! **

***Sheainwa***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chappie! Yay! When I write these ANs in advance, I feel like I'm talking to my self. Oh well! I'm so psyched that people reviewed! So no big announcements, except be prepared for disappointment this chapter is short. Really short. Anywhoo, continue reading.**

** Disclaimer: I will own Death Note someday! Just not today... Or tomorrow... Or anytime soon. But someday!**

"Hello, this is Light Yagami, manager of the singer Mello, how can I help you?"

"Hello? Yagami-san? This L Lawliet, manager of Matt Havoc. I'm hear to talk about the meeting between Matt and Mello, the other day."

"Did something happen? Mello returned saying how he and Matt talked and there shouldn't be any problems."

"Really? Matt returned yesterday, with a large cut on his cheek telling me to cancel the tour and how he hated Mello."

"...Oh, I see..."

"I will not, in fact, cancel the tour. I was just wondering your position in this, Yagami-san.

"...Light."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Light. Yagami-san I my father."

"Of course, Light-kun."

"No! Just Li- actually, never mind. Call me whatever you like."

"Alright, Light-kun, so about Matt-kun and Mello-san."

"Yeah. I don't doubt that it was Mello who scratched Matt, he can be a real brat, sometimes."

"Yes. Now, back to the dilemma at hand. I have a plan."

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•

"Mello!"

"What do you want?!"

"Get in here!"

"Fine!" Mello yelled and pushed himself off his bed. He walked down the hallway, toward the living room, where Light was. He entered the room and stared at Light, who was sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

After a minute, Mello couldn't hold Light's intense stare and adverted his eyes, "What?!" He scowled.

"Don't give me 'what'!" Light said, mockingly, "The tour is cancelled, Mello. Thanks." He bit out the last part, sarcastically.

Mello stood in silence, processing the new information, as Light continued, "You just had to mess with Matt Havoc! Do you know who his manager is? Ryuuzaki! Ryuu-fucking-zaki! If what you did gets out, you will never be hired again! Never! So kiss your fame goodbye, Mello!" Light yelled, all while smirking inwardly, praising himself on his acting skills.

As the shock set in, Mello began to stutter, "W-wha? Cancelled? L-light! You're joking!"

"I would be, if Matt's face didn't have a gash in it!"

"N-no! Don't cancel my tour! I'll fix this! I...I...I'll apologize! That'll fix it, r-right Light?" Mello cried, nearly in hysterics.

"That might do it... emphasis on MIGHT. You really screwed up this time."

Light stood up and brushed past Mello, towards the door, pausing only to turn to talk, "Matt's number is on the table, if you aren't too selfish to even apologize."

Mello plopped down on the couch. He looked over at the table and saw a small piece of paper, with a number written in Light's messy scrawl.

He took his cell phone out of his leather pants. He didn't dial the number, though. He just contemplated it. He had said some nasty things to Matt. But that's who he was, right? The guy with an ego bigger than his body (including the six inch combat boots he wore on stage). The guy who insulted everyone. The cruel heartless guy. And that sounded perfectly fine to Mello.

He stared at the piece of paper in his hand, before setting it down and getting up. His pride wouldn't let him. He pushed himself off the couch and headed towards the door.

Suddenly, Mello was flat on his face. He groaned and picked himself up. The blond turned to see what he tripped on. On the floor was a magazine that he had neglected to pick up. He picked it up and sat back to look at it.

On the cover was Mello, himself, smirking at the cameraman. The headline read 'Mello: Hot Star Going On Tour.' For the umpteenth time that day, Mello groaned. He reluctantly grabbed the slip of paper from the table. Swallowing his pride, he picked up his phone and dialed.

"... Uh... Hey?"

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•

Matt paused his game and got up to change the bandage on his cheek. He rubbed it, softly and cringed. He didn't know what look that blond was going for, but did some loli-gothic tranny need to have such a sharp ring?

He walked in to the bathroom where the medical supplies was. On the floor sat a small boy dressed all in white.

"Hey Near. What'cha doing in the bathroom?"

Wordlessly, Near held up a robot missing an arm. Matt nodded as he watched the whitenette wrap gauze around it's arm and shoulder, reconnecting the two. Matt leaned around him to grab the bandages from the medical box.

Matt covered up the cut on his cheek am turned back to Near. "So, Near, about Mello-"

"I noticed you have a scratch on your face. I assume the cause can be traced back to Mello. He lost his temper, correct?"

"Yeah, you, got little bro."

"And I will assume you were looking for me, as I have prior knowledge on how to handle Mello, to inform of ways to get your revenge." Near said, never taking his eyes off of his robot.

"Ok, you got me," Matt held up his hands, "If you help me, I'll totally owe you one."

"Alright, I will help Matt. That is, on the condition he gives advice on how to handle a problem I am experie-"

'Gamer, staring at the TV set.

Play that, I want to see that genesis.

Gamer staring at the TV set.

Play that, I want to see that NES.'

Matt fumbled around in his pocket to grab his phone. He didn't get calls often. Mostly from customers from his part-time hacking job. Past that, only L knew his number.

He turned to Near, "Hold on a minute, Near."

He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"... Uh... Hey?"

"How the hell did you get this number?" Matt hissed into the phone, instantly recognizing the voice.

"My manager gave it to me.." Mello said as if the obvious.

Matt held the phone away from his ear, "Near, cover your ears," he said to the white haired boy, with before whisper-yelling into the phone, "Why would I want to talk to you?! You ignorant stuck-up son of a bitch! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Get the fucking hell out my life," Matt took a breath to recompose himself and wandered out into the hall, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than talk to some bastard with his head shoved so far up his ass that he thinks he lives in freaking Mello-world!"

Matt yanked his phone away from his ear and was about to hang up when a desperate voice sounded form the other end, "Wait!"

Matt reluctantly pulled the phone back to the side of his head, "Give me one good reason not to hang up on you and never look your way again." He deadpanned.

"Ok, I probably deserved to get yelled at, and I probably did something awful to make you hate me-"

"Like hell you did,"

"...Anyways," Mello continued, "I called to... apologize." He choked out.

Matt waited, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to apologize or not?"

Mello sounded confused, "Didn't I just apologize?"

Matt stared at the phone, dumbfound. Was this guy more spoiled than he thought? "No you didn't. I don't believe the words 'I'm sorry' came out of your mouth." He snapped.

"Ok, alright, fine," Mello sighed, "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Hm... Too bad, I don't care."

"Bu-bu-but! I-I apologized a-and everything!" Mello stuttered.

"Yeah, I know, but it wasn't good enough." Matt shrugged, enjoying the power he felt over Mello.

"C'mon, Matt," Mello tried, "It was a stupid selfish thing for me to do to you. I'm sorry. Can we put this behind us and be f-friends? I already said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Mello hated saying these things, but he would not lose this tour.

"I know it was stupid and selfish. But you're not sorry. Although," Mello perked up at the word, if he did Matt a favor they would be even,"you could do something for me. You see my brother's birthday is coming up and I want to get him a gift. But I'm busy and rather broke-"

Mello cut in, "You're famous. How could you possibly be broke?!"

" I need money for my, er... side job, and am currently broke," Matt continued, trying not to reveal anything about these 'side jobs', "Anyways, I want you to get him a gift. Anything from toy robots to tarot cards will work."

Mello scowled, "No way am getting a stupid gift for your little brother!"

"Too bad. And here I thought you wanted my forgiveness. Well, if you can't help me, I better go." Matt said in a condescending tone.

Mello bit his tongue to keep from yelling at the goggled boy on the other end. He swallowed what was left of his pride, once again, and resigned himself to his fate. His pride was going to disintegrate if he kept making sacrifices for the tour. "Fine, I'll get the freaking gift for your freaking little brother!" He huffed.

"Alright!" Matt cheered, "Just drop it off by my mansion later!"

"Oh, hell no! I'm buying a gift, I'm not going to go to your house!" Mello yelled, stopping Matt from hanging up.

"...Ok, well normally I would suggest going out for lunch, but you remember how well that went today."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah not good enough," Matt said quickly before continuing, "I suppose we could go to lunch but bring our managers this time."

"Fine! I just want this over with!"

"Aw, what happened to wanting to be friends", Matt teased.

Mello huffed but let him continue. "Anyways, see you tomorrow at four?"

"Yeah, I guess.." Mello mumbled.

"Sweet! See ya!"

And with a click, the line went dead.

Mello set down the phone and stared dully at the ceiling. How had he gone from trying to get back on tour to buying a birthday present to going to lunch? How did Matt take advantage of him like that? Mello was always the one in control, but just now he had been manipulated by a redheaded teenager.

He sighed and sat down on the couch, grabbing for the TV remote. He flipped on the television and switched the object of his dull stares to the screen.

Mello shifted around trying to get into the show. It was something about wolves and horny teens. But try as he may, he couldn't pay attention. He kept getting distracted, thoughts like 'Hey, that guy is wearing stripes' and 'I wonder if that bastard, Matt, likes this show?' filled his head. A good half hour in, he gave up. Turning the TV off, he turned his thoughts to the redhead who wouldn't get out of his head.

He was probably at some party right now and he and his friends were probably laughing at how stupid he got Mello to act, or he was posing for some photo shoot that Mello should be at instead, or maybe still fuming over Mello's earlier actions. Either way, Mello found himself unable to think of anything else.

How had agreed to the stupid present thing in the first place? And if anything, he shouldn't have to go and actually see Matt for that. He groaned as he realized he would have to spend over an hour with his 'rival'. With his luck, Light would even start telling embarrassing stories about him when he was younger.

'This date is going to suck," Mello thought, bitterly.

Suddenly Mello bolted up. He felt his forehead for a fever. He did feel a bit queasy. He must be getting sick! Why else would he think of it as a date? And Matt hadn't been to annoying on the phone. In fact, his excitement had been kind of cu-

No! At that moment, sickness aside, Mello swore he would not develop any feeling for Matt, friendship or otherwise. He had to keep his heart guarded. He would hate Matt if it killed him.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•

**Ooooh, I'm so sorry! Short chapter! It was more of a filler than anything. Bit what is that at the end? Could it be... The beginning of... Plot?! Nah, probably not. But hey, I can try right? Until next time, my precious readers! (That sounds out so much creepier than I expected.) **

***Sheainwa***


End file.
